The Old Ones
The Old Ones is a group of the most powerful vampires in the world. They are the progenitors of the vampire species; all vampires in existence are descended from them. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The vampires who have been called Old Ones are: Hectate, Jacob, Nicholas, Christopher and Jefferson. The Old Ones are legendary throughout the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires due to the fact that they have walked the Earth for over a thousand years. Powers and Abilities As the first and oldest vampires, the Old One's abilities are the most advanced. Basic Abilities These are their standard abilities as vampires. * Super Strength - Being the primordial vampires, their strength was immense, even when compared to elder vampires. * Super Speed - The Old Ones could potentially move faster than even elder vampires can see; able to reach speeds in excess of 100 miles per hour. * Super Senses - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. * Mind Compulsion - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. * Weather Manipulation - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. * Elemental Control - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. * Animal Control - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. * Healing Factor - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. * Immortality - The Old Ones were at least 3,000 years old and maintained the appearance of young adults. *'Illusion Casting' - They are capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. **'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. **'Dream Manipulation' - The Old Ones can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even The Old Ones if they are vulnerable enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve. Known users of this skill are Jacob and Christopher. * Sire Bond - Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. Those vampires or hybrids with a sire bond are supernaturally loyal to their sires to the point that they will go out of their way to do whatever their sire asks them to do, even if they don't actually want to do it. However, this bond doesn't affect how they truly feel about their sire, it only affects their behavior. Old One Abilities These abilities are exclusive to them. * Vampire Weakness Immunity - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt/kill them is the White Oak Stake. * Aura - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Old One that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Old One can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Old One, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. * Self-Resurrection- The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of their descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the spirit of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Uncommon Abilities Christopher Chamberlain * Bloodlust Resistance: Unlike most vampires, Christopher has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced. Hectate * Tolerance to Werewolf Bite: Although Hectate was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he dominated a fight against Jake in their first altercation and defeated him in a second. Jacob Chamberlain * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Jake has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Christopher informs Jake that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Jake can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Jake when he bit Christopher, Jake can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Jake is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. Jake can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he is still in his human form. Jake can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Jake's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Day Walking: As a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Jake cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Jake's blood is the only cure for a normal werewolf or an non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be unique only to Klaus. * Werewolf Bite: His venom will temporarily weaken an Old One and kill a non-Original vampire. As a Hybrid, Jake's venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf's venom. * Procreation: Jake had a child with a werewolf due to a loophole (being born a werewolf who was turned into a vampire-werewolf hybrid by magic). This loophole has since been made impossible by witches, and will not happen again. * Immunity to Silver: Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Jake. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses * Invitation - A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. * White Oak Tree - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt an Old One. List of Old Ones * Jacob is the first Old One and the most dangerous of the Ancients. He is described as being handsome although his features are often contorted in madness. Personality wise, Jake is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness are very blurry. Physically Jake is described as being very handsome, very tall, and short, close-cropped dark brown hair. He is the father of the naturally born hybrid Elizabeth Chamberlain. * Christopher is the deadliest of the Ancients. Christopher is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in town, only making his presence known when he wants to be. * Nicholas Nicholas is a powerful Old One. * Hectate is one of the old ones killed by Jacob. Personalities The Old Ones are described to be extremely powerful, very strong, and very intelligent. However, all of them are known to be very malevolent , violent, sadistic, cold and sinister. Because they are the first vampires have many powers and abilities that are not normal vampires, it is for this reason that the Old Ones are often arrogant, overconfident and tend to treat their enemies as toys or beings very inferior to them. However, when an Old One discovers that it can be hurt or destroyed, its personality changes drastically, proving to be extremely powerful, destructive, and deadliest. In their own twisted way the Old Ones were also capable of "love". The ancients on rare occasions could feel affection or loyalty to other beings, but because of their powers, experiences, desires, and arrogance they were "blinded" by their own powers and immortality, avoiding their true emotions and feelings can be expressed to other beings. Physical Apperances The Old Ones were never human, but have a human physical form. Age The true age and origin of The Old Ones is a mystery, however, Jake makes various references about his past. Reality The name "The Old Ones" is a term that is used that may refer to deities or other ancients and powerful supernatural entities. A great many older religions may believe that "Old Ones" are beings that existed at the creation of the Universe, possibly considered to be deities or co-existing with Gods. It is uncommon, but not completely unheard of as a term for a creator being, though it should be noted that "Old One" would be the English term for a number of words in other languages. Trivia * Jake is the first old one. * Nicholas is the last old one. * It's unknown whether all the Old Ones really are evil and sinister since their inception. Tropes *The Old Ones are kept in the shadows and mystery. See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:Chamberlain Family Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season One (The Elizabeth Diaries)